


Cookies and Breast Milk

by Nightmare49



Category: RWBY
Genre: Absorption, Anal Vore, Ass Expansion, BodyPartTf, Booty Expansion, Breast Expansion, Breast Vore, Butt Expansion, Pregnancy, Unbirth, Vore, boob expansion, hyper boobs, hyper breasts, hyper tits, tit expansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare49/pseuds/Nightmare49
Summary: Oh! look at this! This is a sequel to Cookies and Breast Milk. Who would ever would have thought?Ok so it is here and it will continue. But not in the way you would expect. So i thought. Why not make it more story based. :)So i did, i did some world building in this and i decided on what to do to Yang and Blake. I was torn either way cause both options was great! But i thought this would be much more fun!Now if you all know ofmoonpunch101's RWBY vore interactive series on Aryion. I am thinking of doing the same thing but making it different.For one i'll just have prey polls. So some will let you pick who will be the prey but others would be just to give me ideas on what to do.I'll be updating this with a poll soon. Only once i get some comments on people's thoughts on this.Lastly each pred will only be able to vore in one way. That and i [i]might[/i] include cock vore if the [i]extremely rare[/i] mood [i]strikes[/i] me but first i got a question. My first polls. Actually.The only way for cock vore to be included in Cookies and breast milk is for the male pred to have breast balls. Are you willing to compromise?





	1. Chapter 1

**Cookies and Breast Milk!**

 

 _‘Cookies, cookies, cookies,’_ Ruby thought excitedly as she bolted through the kitchen. Opening cabinets and draws after drawers she scampered around till she fun a huge amount of chocolate chip cookies. “AHH!” She beamed. The dark red head then put them all out onto the counter. “Now for some milk!” She exclaimed ass he closed the cabinet and went to the fridge. ‘Nothing can stop the perfect—snack…” Her words trailed off into a whisper. Eyes went white and big as dishes while tears trailed down her cheeks. “WHARE IS THE MILK!” Her voice screamed.

Horror crept over her face as she limply shut the door. “Where am I going … going to get milk…” She out both of her hands on her head. “It's not like there is some kind of milk machine…..” She froze as some thoughts resurfaced.

_Yang was in the dorm room naked with a naked Ruby. “Don't worry sis!” She cupped and played with her own tits. “Someday you'll get milk machines like mine!”_

Ruby blushed and shook her head, “Stupid Yang filling my head with perverse ideas.” She said flustered but right. _’Bigger boobs can't solve this!’_ She thought. _‘I'm not even... And it’s not like I can vo--- ’_ Her mind started to fracture and break. _‘Wait… could that work?’_ Her mind starts to process. “Hold up cookies! This crime will be solved!” She pepped talked herself with a raised hand. Only then did she put It all away and ran out of the room in a blur of rose petals.

 

Weiss laid reading a book on her bed minding her own business. While she was distracted, the door opened for Ruby to walk into the dorm. Slowly she made her way over to Weiss. She unzipped and took off her shirt. Then she reached out to grabbed Weiss’s feet. The white-haired girl yelped and felt her feet and ankles enter something… soft, fleshy and wet. She dropped her book and then whipped around to see her feet and legs sliding into Ruby’s nipple! “Ruby what the he—” Weiss started to yell, only to have her mouth covered by Ruby’s hand. Her eyes widened as Ruby was blushing hard.

 _‘Ohh~’_ Ruby blushed as she felt her friend’s feet pop into her right tit. She gasped and moaned hard as her prey’s knees bumped up to her hard nipple. A jolt hit her tit as the feet inside started to dissolve into cold milk. _‘Milk. Get more milk!’_ She thought as her breast was turning into a basketball.

Tears rolled down Weiss’s face as she feet lost all feelings.  Then her lower legs lost all feeling, she reaches out to grab the bed. She yelped as her waist was being tickled by Ruby’s greedy nipple. “No no no!” Weiss looked at Ruby. “Stop this Ruby!”

Yet Ruby's nipple just slurped her hips in with a wet pop. Gasping at the sensation, Ruby's cheeks colored once again. Gasping she felt the waist slip on in. and soon her belly slipped on in. “Get in~ Make me milk~” She paused before she continued. “For cookies!~” Ruby yelled making Weiss go limp.

 _‘Wh…..’_ She thought. Her body went limp as she felt her upper body being slurp up to her neck. Leaving just her head and arms out. Then her legs and waist dissolved as she lost all feeling in them. Only for her to be able to feel her body’s feet. Only… it was not what she was used to. Weiss cried as her head was slurped into the nipple. Darkness took over her world as she felt half of her body vanishing.

She continued to struggle and thrash as she lost her upper body. She continued to cry as she lost all feeling. Numbness took over. Only after what felt like an eternity did Weiss’s senses return. But she seemed to only have one. _‘Why can’t I see or hear?’_ She thought panicked and tried to move but her body didn’t respond.

Ruby fell onto her ass from all the milk in her tits. She reached up and touched both of her beach balls and gentle cupped them. She blushed as she felt some a whirlpool spinning in her tits. She stands up she looked down at her two milk machines with their snowy white nipples. “Perfect! Now I can have all the milk I want for my cookies!”

 _“RUBY ROSE DID YOU JUST MAKE ME INTO YOUR TITS JUST TO HAVE MILK WITH YOUR DAMN COOKIES!”_ Weiss’s voice screamed in her mind making her head ring.

 _“Weiss?”_ Ruby mentally talked back as she weakly stumbled on her feet. “Where are you?”

 _“I'm your damn tits, you dolt!”_ Weiss hissed.

“What…”

 _“Boobs, melons, tits! BREASTS!”_ Weiss’s voice made Ruby blush and shake her head. Reaching down and stroke her tits to make Weiss moan.

Ruby went red as she felt all her milk sloshing about, but she started to smile as she thought. _‘So much milk for cookies!’_ She pictured herself using her milk to dip the cookies in. “I need more milk!” Ruby spoke aloud. “Time to turn this nightmare into a real dream!” She smiled as she jumped up to her feet.

 _‘A nightmare?’_ Weiss thought shocked. _“Wait you think this is a dream?”_ She yelled at Ruby.

“Oh course! What else could it be?” Ruby asked back as she Looked around for her clothes. With her every movement Weiss jiggled and bounced. In just a few minutes she grabbed her clothes to slip on over Weiss boobs. In a slash of red rose petals, she vanished.

 

 

“Let’s see!~” Ruby rubbed her hands together while she looked over the cookies in the kitchen. With a blush she slipped her shirt and bra down to let Weiss drop free. A simple gently squeeze around one of her nipples sent out a stream of breast milk into a glass. Reaching out she grabbed a cookie and dunked it into the milk. One she took a bite. Her eyes shined with stars. “BEST MILK EVER!” She cried in joy.

 _‘Milk that I made….’_ Weiss shuttered mentally. _‘Why can’t I move?’_ She thought before she let out a hard moan as Ruby squeezed her again to get more milk for her cookies. “ _Stop squeezing me you dolt!”_ She cried at Ruby. _“All this getting squeezed. Is making me feel... erotic!”_

 _“Erotic?”_ Ruby repeated.

 _“YES! And I don’t need all this… this… sexual pleasure!”_ The words froze Ruby.

 _“W—”_ The red leader’s mind broke.

 _“So, stop it ruby.”_ Weiss instructed her.

Ruby shook her head and spoke. “Don’t fill my mind with that.” She said. Without wasting any time, she continued to drain her tits of milk and eat the cookies with her breast milk. She grinned ear to ear in joy as she stuffed her face full of all the cookies. Time went by and soon Ruby found herself reaching for another cookie to eat. As she went to get a drink of milk she stopped as she picked up the empty glass. Only instead of cold milk, her lips were met with nothing but air.

 _‘No more milk….’_ She cried in despair. “Where can I get more—”

“Hey sis!” Yang’s voice made Ruby jump in place with Weiss yelping as she got bounced and jiggled wildly. She turned to see Yang right up behind her. “Eating more milk and cookies?” She asked. She went a bit white at the size of all the cookies. _‘Oh no… she's in that state. Last time she almost ate me!’_

“I was…” Ruby cried rivers. She slouched, “This dream is turning into a nightmare.”

“Uhh.” Yang’s face twitched with disbelief. _‘Shit she is in that state.’_ She starred at the mountain of cookies that reached the ceiling. _‘I better think of something before she tries to swallow me whole. Again.’_ Yang shook her head. “Rubes.” She drew Ruby's silver eyes to her. “I can help get you some milk for the rest of your cookies.”

The busty red head just blinked with a blank stare. “Um… remnant to ruby!” Yang waved her hand in front of Ruby's face. “Huh.” Yang huffed. “I guess she finally broke.” She turned around to take a step away.

“You can help!” Ruby smiled. This comment made Yang stop a chill went down Yang’s spine.

“Of c-course I can,” Yang smiled. “Now let me go find you some-“

Ruby put a hand on her shoulder to pull her back. As soon as Yang’s head touched Ruby's nipple. Her face lost all color as her eye became the size of dinner plates. Weiss's mouth opened up to pull Yang’s head into the narrow and wet tunnel. “Wha--” The yellow headed girl yelped as half of her head was being devoured by Weiss.

 _‘No no!’_ Weiss cried. She went pale white while she was being force feed Yang. How and spicy. Yang tasted so good. Like a habanero pepper.

“More milk~” Ruby moaned as she sucked in more of a terrified Yang.  Her sister thrashing about failing her arms in attempt to grab something. But her reach was being removed as Ruby slurped in her shoulders and her arms started to slide on in. On the inside Yang was thrashing about in the icy blackness of the damp insides of Weiss’s fleshly chamber. She shivered as her face rubbed up against the soft flesh.

She was humming to herself. She was blushing hard as she put both of her hands on her sister’s waist to slide her on in farther. She felt every moment and shaking that Yang made. Her arms and legs thrashed about. Sending some sort of pleasure through Ruby. And alien feeling for sure. ‘Oh! This feels so good!’ She thought with a huge blush while her sister’s arms pressed against Weiss.

Weiss, she was feeling so much… _‘Bliss… damn…’_ She thought as she felt a girl’s head slipping on through her one of her mouths. She mentally shuttered as her legs… no her body felt weak and numb with pleasure. Her firm lips tingled as she slurped on the girl that she was being forced to eat. _‘So good!~ Why does it feel so good~’_ She moaned in thought. Then when she felt the nipples of Yang rub against her inner lips. She couldn’t take it! She had to pull the girl in farther! Her mouth then started to suck harder with some unseen gravity glyphs that forced Yang to slide in farther to her belly as Weiss was overcome by pleasure.

Yang was kicking, kicking hard as she swayed her hips. This simple action in fighting only simulated Ruby erven more and was got amplified by Weiss. “Ruby!” Yang cried in fright. Some tears started to form as her head got forced to lean up against the back of the breast. She reached out to touch a wall of flesh as Weiss swallowed more of her. Living her summersaulting downwards as her legs was kicking out of the white nipple. The nipple ached in pleasure as Yang rocked her hips not knowing that Weiss would want those hips. And her eyes shook as the feeling of air left her ass. Only for the cramped moist air of the breasts to touch her ass.

Her legs were weak, Ruby slowly stepped back to lean up against a counter. She panted hard as she grabbed her half-sister’s legs to stop them from moving. She then pushed them hard into her breast. And with a huge wet sounds pop. Yang got forced all the way in. She panted hard. “More milk!~” She rubbed and played with her breasts.

On the inside of Weiss, Yang was in such a shock and truly scared. Her sister! Just shoved her into her damn breasts! _‘Noo no! I do not want to die!’_ She panicked. She kicked hard and punched. Only to make Weiss get turned on by the inside out massage. But her shock turned into some bliss as her feet turned into breast milk. Painlessly dissolving away.

Ruby felt her breasts start to churn and fill as the muffled cries of her sister was getting muted. She slowly got up on her weak legs as she felt her tits fill back up. But… _‘Why do they hurt?’ She_ thought. But she then blushed slightly as she felt the pressure grow and force her tits to grow rapidly. She went red in the face as she watched her Weiss boobs start to press down to her waist as they grew past beach balls. Quickly hitting yoga balls as they double in size.

She slowly reached out to touch her new sized breasts. She gently stroked them. Looking around she grinned as she turned back to her breasts. She slightly bounced on her toes.

Weiss quickly went bouncing wildly as her two halves swing away from each other. The pure motion forced the milk to spin in her bodies making Weiss moan but then she yelped as her bodies smacked each other.

“Ruby?” Ruby looked up from her breasts tot see Blake walking in the kitchen. She then stopped and starred at her breasts. Her face broke as she went limp and fell with a this. Ruby went over and started to pull her only as she grabbed her arm. One of her white nipples leaked a drop of milk. The milk hit Blake straight in the face.

Blake groaned as she opened her eyes and tried to sit up. “Rub-” her words got cut off as her mouth got filled with a mega white nipple. Her eyes went wide, and her cheeks blushed as she looked up to see a flustered Ruby Rose.

When Weiss felt Blake’s lips touched her mouth. Her lips when firm and let out some milk that slipped into Blake’s lips. Blake closed her eyes as she started to gulp down some of her milk. She blushed as the silky-smooth taste flooded her mouth. So, while the neko’s tongue touched Weiss’s lips, Weiss shuttered and moaned.

Chills ran up Ruby’s spine as she felt her processes milk being stolen! _‘But this…. Still feels good.’_ She thought. Drool dripped through her lips as she looked at the drinking kitty girl. She grinned. “More milk!~” She cooed with a lusting gaze. With a simple will, Weiss obeyed as she opened her mouth to start to pull in a shocked Blake.

She let out a startled cry with her eyes as her vision was taken over by white. Shifting and wiggling, she turned her shoulders as they rubbed over the white nipples. She tried to gasp for air only for the blissful milk to rush down her throat. She coughed hard as her shoulders slipped through the tight passage. Moving both hands she went to touch the outside of Ruby’s milk shakes. Only when she did… Ruby pulled hard with her nipples to pull the girl in farther. Forcing Blake to straighten out her arms while her breasts slide into the wet insides.

Weiss moaned, _“D-d-damn~”_ If she still had eyes they would have rolled up. She is panting hit Ruby’s mind, her voice filled her mind. The movement Blake’s nipples rubbed her _throat_ , was the movement that Weiss felt a bliss white out. Pure instinct acted up, and Blake was slammed farther into the breasts. The sheer forced made Weiss wiggle and jiggle madly while Ruby was forced to the ground.

Ruby laid there panting hard as her entire vision went blurry. Bearably able to see the ceiling. Wet, clammy palms touched the floor as Ruby’s body ached hard. Heat built up in her chest as her heart pumped hard. Her small hands started to shake while she continued to slurp up Blake. At this point she had to close on eye as it started to feel dry.

On the inside, Blake found her body sinking in the milk sea. She was getting forced into the boob. As if she was tied up and being slowly dipped into a pool. She shifted, kicked, swung her legs but nothing worked as her hands popped into the milky depths of her cell. She cried her head hit the bottom of the flesh cell. Her legs as that point was being fed into the breast. Like a mouth slurping in the rest of a noodle. _‘No! I do not want to die!’_ She cried as her body went numb.

Ruby smiled as she felt her breasts churn again. They grew once more. Filling and stretching, as they weighed her down. The two yoga balls just grew till the would reach down to her feet if she was standing. What stood out was that they did not sag, they stayed perky and round yet they flowed and followed the normal curves that breasts followed.

Slowly Ruby closed her other eye as she let her tiredness take a hold of her to send her into a sweet and quiet rest.

 

 

Yawning awake. Ruby found herself in her bed back in the dorms. She never noticed it. But there was only one bed and off to the set against the wall was all four of Team’s RWBY’s weapons. Only All was black, silver and red in color. She stretched her arms and went to sit up but stopped at… _‘Why is my chest so heavy?’_ She thought. Her eyes went straight to her chest. She went white. Two hyper tits was attached her body. Two giant yoga balls blocked her vision. She went weak as she croaked. “That…. _Wasn’t_ a dream?” Her eyes watered.

Silence filled the room, Ruby was left alone in the room. Only for the glass of silence to break as the door opened to the room. Ruby Had to stand up with her milky tits facing off to the side. This way she could see the Blond haired teacher.

“No, it was not.” Professor Goodwitch said as she stood there in the door way. “Ruby Rose you **are** in a _lot_ of **_trouble_**.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Cookies and Breast Milk! 2**

 

“Ruby Rose you **are** in a _lot_ of **_trouble_**.” Professor Goodwitch.

Ruby’s face went white as she croaked, “Professor Goodwitch….” Her eyes budged out of her head. “ehh what are you doing here?” Ruby weakly asked with worry plastered over her face.

“Get dressed.” Goodwitch adjusted her glassed. “ **Now**.”

“Yes ma’am!” Ruby jolted out of her bed with a salute. She then ran around grabbing her clothes. Her breasts just jiggling and bouncing. The sounds of her milk echoed through the room making Ruby get flustered.

A quiet moan was heard in the back of Ruby’s mind. _“Damn… it... Ruby! Do not shake me so much!”_ Weiss’s voice made Ruby jump in place. Making Weiss flop up and down. _“Stop that Ruby! It’s so weird and annoying erotic when you move this weird ass body you gave me!”_

“We- Weiss?” Ruby stopped putting on her clothes. She only had on her panties and school skirt.

“Ruby?” The professor’s voice grabbed her attention. Ruby jumped and turned around. Standing half naked before her teach. Her white nipples seemed to stare at the teacher. “Why are you taking so long?”

“Uhhh… I never had to put on a bra… this size before.” Ruby lied as she pulled out a mega bra. A nice red one.

Her teacher was not amused. “I’ll help you get it on. But you need to be able to do it yourself.” She acted professionally as she stepped over to Ruby. She gently took the bra and then tapped Ruby’s naked tits. “Now I have no idea why you thought it was a good idea to do this to them.” She said making Ruby’s eye’s water. “But you will be getting a stern talking to. Soon.” She hissed. She put both of the cups over Ruby’s nipples before walking around her to put the straps tight.

Ruby blushed as she felt her breasts getting lifted off the ground. In the back of her mind she heard Weiss gasp as her nipples touched the soft fabric. She stuttered, “Th-thanks Profess-sor.”

“Do not mention it.” Her teacher said. She then handed the shirt for Ruby to put on. The girl did so with just a bit of trouble, but she got it on. Then Glynda stepped out to the font of the room while Ruby got on the rest of her clothes. “Good. Now that you got on your clothes. I need you to come with me.” She adjusted her glasses again.

Ruby just stayed silent, but she did loose a bit of color. She weakly said, “O-ok teach… lead the way.” Her voice cracked.

 

 

They two walked in silence but Ruby was talking to Weiss, in her head. _“Weiss. Look I am sorry but that was a dream! I swear it was not supposed to be real!”_

 _“Well it was.”_ Weiss huffed. If she had arms she would have crossed them. _“You do know that now I cannot run SDC since my brother would be taking it over.”_

_“You have a brother?”_

_“Yes, and I really do not like him.”_ Weiss sighed. _“But now. Just worry about what Professor Goodwitch is going to do. You said that she is leading us somewhere.”_

 _“I think to Headmaster Ozpin_.” Ruby told her. She looked around to see them walking to the elevator. She blushed as bit as she felt Weiss bouncing with her milk gently sloshing.

“Wait… what?” A shocked Weiss gasped.

Ruby was lead into the elevator by her teacher. “Now Ruby.” Her words drew Ruby’s attention back to her. “We are going to be talking with Ozpin about this. And do not think you can get off lightly with this.” Gulping Ruby nodded and then breathed after the elevator dinged that they arrived on the floor.

The door slid open for both to walk into the clock and gear like room. Ruby walked over the glass that showed the turning gears in the floor. She looked up and watched Ozpin turn around. “Ruby.” He sighed. “Take a seat.” He instructed her. Ruby did so and silently and worried. “I heard about what happened through Glynda.”

Ruby looked down ashamed, “Oh…” She weakly said.

Glynda stood off to the right side of his desk. “Yes, I told him everything. You do realize what you did?”

“It was supposed to be a dream! They always were a dream!” Ruby cried as some tears came out.

Ozpin just sighed. “While it normally would be a dream. In this case you did do it. Something…” he paused and took a drink of his coffee. “that I did not expect you to be able to do.”

“And that is?” Ruby croaked.

“Vore.” Glynda said. That made Ruby look confused. “However, it was what happened afterwards is what is even more shocking.”

“Ruby.” Ozpin said in a knowing and wise tone. “You bent reality. That is rare among those who can swallow others whole.”

“like what I did with my… boobs…” Ruby rubbed Weiss gently.

Ozpin nodded, “That is right. Most can only do it through one way. And what you did is only confirmed even more by one thing.”

“And that is?” Ruby asked.

Glynda looked at Ozpin. “Are you sure she should know?”

“She already got too deep by what happened in this event. At the very least.” He replied to Glynda. “Ruby.” He started to direct his words at her. “You should at least know what you did and be warned. What you did is very rare. Only some people can vore another. And unlike you. There is no visual cue that they can do so.”

“Visual cue?”

“Your eyes.” Ozpin said. Making Ruby look at the floor to see her silver eyes. She looked back at Ozpin. “I don’t understand. How does my silver eyes have to do about anything?”

“While it is nowhere as rare as someone with silver eyes.” Glynda said. “It is still very rare and hardly anyone can do it.”

“Wait my eyes show what? I am so confused.” Ruby clenched her head with her hands.

“It’s your eyes,” Ozpin said. “They hold powers. Powers to do all vore and do what you did with your teammates. Do you recall your weapons?”

“What? I only have one?” Ruby replied as she looked up to Ozpin.

“No, you have four now.” Ozpin put a scroll in front of her to show off her profile. On it, Ruby was being shown as a single person Team. Team Ruby. She had four weapons, Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Ember Celica and Gambol Shroud.

“Wait!” Ruby stood up and stared at the screen as she looked straight at it. She had both of her hands on the desk. She looked right up at Ozpin with a scared face. “You mean I bent reality!”

“Exactly Mrs. Rose.” Glynda stated. “You’re eyes show that you can alter reality. Granted, from what we know. Silver eyed predators can only effect reality on those that they devour.”

Ruby gulped. “Can I bring them back!?” She asked and stood up. “Blake, Yang and give Weiss her body back?”

“No, only those that can unbirth others.” Glynda started. “Can reform others and alter them. Once they are gone, they are gone.”

“There is one thing that I would like to know Ruby.” Ozpin said. “You said ‘give Weiss her body back’. What do you mean by that?”

“She is... is my breasts.” Ruby hugged her breasts. Making Weiss mentally blush and gasp in her mind. She fell back into her chair. “I never turned her into milk… I still have her… with me… as boobs…” She blushed and looked away.

The two adults looked at one another. “Then she is still alive, but I do not know of anyway to-”

“Well. There is a way.” Ozpin clasped his hands togather.

“Ozpin! You cannot be thinking of telling her?” Glinda was surprised.

“At this point I think she should know.” Ozpin told her.

“Know what?” Ruby asked fast. “Is there a way that I can bring them all back?”

“Yes but firs. What is your favorite fairy tail?” Ozpin took a drink of his coffee.

“I don’t really have one.” Ruby said. “And what does this have to do with what I did to my team?”

“Do you know oh the four madains?” Ozpin asked her.

Ruby then blinked. “Uhh… well yes but why?”

“What if I told you that they were real.” Ozpin leaned into her hands. “Now not all are but the one about the maidens are. Ruby’s eyes slowly widened. “Now… I can give you the ability to bring them back but because of how long it has been since you ate them. It may not work.”

“Wait! What is it?” Ruby blurted out. “Please! If you know how to! Then I’ll do it! I don’t care if it’s a small chance.”

The silver haired man nodded, “Alright. Will do. But,” He stood up and walked around to Ruby. “after I do this for you. We have one last thing to talk about.”

Glynda just grimaced a bit. Ruby nodded. “Ok, I’ll listen to it after this. But what are you going to do?”

“Just give your eyes’ power a boost.” The headmaster reached out and touched her forehead. Using his powers, he started to work. “This will let you grab their souls if you still have them in your body and turn them into your children. Unbirth is the only way to bring them back.”

Ruby gulped as she felt a tingle. “Will they… remember?”

“Mostly likely they won’t but I need you to close your eyes and follow my instructions. After this you can do this to anyone you vore of your choosing.”

“Understood.” Ruby Clothes her eyes as she listened to the headmaster’s words. “W-hat do I do?”

“Feel them out. Pretend you can see their souls. If you can then you still have them all in your body.” Ozpin told her.

Ruby did as she was told. Soon she saw two glowing flames figures. One was black and shaped like Blake and the Other was yellow and looked like Yang.

“I see them. But where is Weiss?” Ruby spoke.

“She might have been merged with your soul.” Ruby’s face went pale as she heard those words. She reached down and gripped Weiss.

 _“R-ruby!”_ Weiss moaned. _“Be gentle!”_

“Just imagine yourself grabbing them and pull them into your womb.” The headmaster’s words instructed the girl.

Ruby nodded and then saw silver chains reach out and pull the two into her womb. She gasped her hands instantly reached out to touch her belly. She opened her eyes as they glowed with a silver hue. At that point Ozpin had his hand off her.

Ruby felt a small burning in her belly as it slowly started to expand. “My belly… are they going to be… reformed?” She asked as she felt the belly rubbing against her shirt. In side her womb two figures were forming, two fetuses. Inside the sould of Yang and Blake filled each one. They grew and only stopped after hitting 9 months inside her pregnant belly. “Wait why are they not growing?” She asked worried. Not knowing that her DNA was what was making the two. Granted Blake would still have cat ears.

“Well the Unbirthing predators.” Glynda started. “Can alter and change anything about their prey that they bring into the womb. Reverse birth.” Ruby’s confused look started to die down. “That and effect their memories. But, once someone is vore you cannot recreate their old body. Instead…”

Sweat poured down over Ruby’s head. “Instead what?”

“Instead you need to take their soul and put them into a new body. Either one that the unbirther preys on or when they get pregnant.”

“Then what about Weiss! You said I couldn’t grab her cause she fused with my soul or something right?” Ruby panicked. “But if I can feel her in my breasts. Hear and talk to her why can’t I… do what I am doing to Blake and Yang?”

Sadness went over Glynda. “Ruby, I know that you care for them. But, you need to know that what happened is not completely undoable. Just be happy that you could give two of your friends a chance at lift again.”

“Ok… I guess whatever happened to Weiss.” She touched Weiss as she looked at her cleavage. “Can’t be undone… since she’s a part of me?”

Ozpin nodded as he said back down. “Exactly. Now. We need to talk about two things. First your punishment. Which will not be too harsh.”

“Headmaster!” Ruby complained.

“Just be happy that it is not going to be that harsh.” Glynda said making Ruby look at her. “First, Ozpin I think that you know what I am thinking of.” Ozpin just hummed and leaned back into his chair. Glynda smiled and looked back at the expecting mother. “Your punishment is to take care and raise both Yang and Blake.”

“WHAT!” Ruby jumped out of her chair. She flailed one hand at her teacher pointing. “I am only 15! I don’t know how to raise a kid!” She then flailed her arms out at her side. “Let alone two!”

“Ruby.” Glynda’s harsh voice froze Ruby. “First off you can control their age’s in your womb and second I will be requiring you to have them at 6 years old. Lastly I will be helping you.”

“Ehhhh ok….” Ruby gulped. She then looked down. Touching her belly, she felt the two kids growing again. Forcing her belly out to be large enough for her kids to fit. Soon Yang and Blake were both 6 years old. Both had long hair and colored like their new mother.

Yang’s left eye got turned silver while her right was the same as in her past life. And her chest was already budding. And her hair was black with bright yellow highlights going down her wild hair.

Blake on the other hand had a right silver eye and a yellow left one. She still had two cat ears on the top of her head but her black hair held red nightlights in it as the silky-smooth hair reached her booty. Which was already pretty big.

Their gift would only grow in the future.

“So uhh… is that all… now I guess?” Ruby asked.

“Well no. We have only one more thing to talk about. The Maidens.” Ozpin took a drink of coffee again. “You see. They are real, all four are real.”

“What? You mean like magic and stuff?” Ruby barked. “How?”

“then what about vore?” Ozpin asked.

“Good point.” A defeated Ruby sighed.

“As I said they are real and we need to tell you about them.” Ozpin said.

“Why? They control the seasons, right? They can’t” Ruby froze. “They can vore can’t they?”

Glynda nodded, “Its why we needed to tell you. Please do not fight them. If you meet one, then run.”

Gulping Ruby nodded fast. Her movements made Weiss jiggle. At the feeling of her milk moving she blushed.

“We do not want to lose a student.” Ozpin said.

“And as my apprentice,” Glynda added in. “I don't want to lose you before I can see that you have learned all that I have to teach you.”

“APPRENTICE?” Ruby screamed as she stood up. Weiss went bouncing wildly.

 _“Ruby!”_ Weiss cried. _“Please don't jiggle me too much! This milk sloshing in me is turning me on! And I don't like it!”_

“Sorry Weiss!” Ruby spoke making both of the teacher softly laugh. “I guess I need to talk to her… mentally now right?”

“Yes.” Professor Goodwitch nodded. She put a hand on her hips. “And yes. Ruby I am your personal teacher header. You are the only one person team so you needed a Teacher to be your mentor.”

Ruby felt her mind break. Her mouth dropped to smack Weiss.

 _“Ruby!”_ Weiss yelped as her body's milk sloshed.

Glynda sighed, “I don't get paid enough for this.”

Ozpin hid this grin behind his drink.

Glynda reach out and snapped her fingers in front of Ruby's face. After she didn’t get any response she sighed and snapped her fingers right next to her ears. Instantly Ruby shook her head. “Sorry!” She apologized. “It’s just so much to take in!”

Glynda sighed, “That it is.”

“But I was thinking… can the maidens vore?” Ruby’s words made shock cover Glynda’s face while Oxpin just seemed to smirk. “I mean if they have powers like I have silver eyes then?”

“Just like those with silver eyes they can preform all of the vore types. Excluding one.” Ozpin nodded.

 _“Ruby what is going on?”_ Weiss asked. _“I can’t hear what they are saying.”_

 _“You can’t?”_ Ruby replied.

Weiss would have shaken her head if she had one. _“Not at all.”_

“something that mater Ruby?” Ozpin asked her as he watched her go silent again.

Ruby looked up and nodded, “Yeah. Weiss says she cannot hear anything but what I am saying.”

Ozpin stayed silent for a bit before he spoke up. “Ruby. I think it’ll be best if we continue our talk about this later. For now, I think you should go and interact with your friends. It’ll help you process everything.”

Ruby slowly nodded. “Alright… so I guess we’ll talk about this later then.”

“Indeed.” Was all that Ozpin said.

With a few soft clicks, Glynda walked over to Ruby. “Come on. You better come with me. I need to go down anyways.” Nodding, Ruby got up to walk after her mentor.

 

While Ruby rode the elevator with Professor Goodwitch. “Now remember. Do not tell anyone about this. While it is known that you are pregnant with kids. Do not tell what happened. That and do not tell anyone else about vore.”

“What if I am near a predator and saving a friend? Can I tell them?” Ruby asked.

“Only if they see the vore. But avoid doing so altogether.” Right then they elevator came to a stop and the doors open to let the pregnant student and her personal teacher walk out.

“Right.” Ruby put her hand on her belly as she gently rubbed it. “I think I got a lot to tell Weiss now too…” Ruby blushed as she started to walk to her dorm.

“You should.” Glynda stood there at the elevator door. Her words made Ruby stop walking and turn around to look at her teacher. “And Ruby we do not know why Ozpin and I was not effected but know this. I’ll make sure that you will be strong enough to deal with things if they go south.”

Ruby gave a firm nod with determination on her face. “Ok. Thank you, professor.” She smiled and then made her way around a corner. She started to talk with Weiss. Having to deal with her reactions. But as she walked she didn't watch where she was walking. “Ooof!” Ruby spoke as she found herself on her ass. Before her on the other side was a red headed girl.

“Ruby, sorry I didn’t watch where I was going.” Pyrrha stood up. She reached out her hand to help Ruby back onto her feet.

“It’s not a problem neither was i.” Ruby shrugged her off with a soft tone.

Pyrrha frowned, “Ruby are you ok? You seem down.” Her voice offered comfort.

“yeah… never better.” Ruby’s lie fell to the floor.

“Ruby, please do not lie. What is the matter?” Pyrrha shook her head. She pushed some hair out of her face. “Are the kids doing ok?” Referring to Blake and Yang.

“Huh?” Ruby blinked. “Yeah they are fine… it’s something else.” She rubbed one of her arms. She slowly looked away.

“ruby.” Her voice made Ruby jump slightly. “I understand if you do not want to talk about it. But, perhaps I can help cheer you up.”

“how?” Ruby asked.

“There is an Arcade that our friends went to. I think that should help cheer you up.” Pyrrha smiled with her hands behind her back.

Ruby looked down for a bit as she started to think. She then smiled with a nod. “Sure I would be willing to go. When would we go?”

“Right now.” Pyrrha smiled.

“Oh one minute.” Ruby smiled before she vanished. After just a minute or two she returned. Only with her black Ember Celica on. “Ready.” She beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! look at this! This is a sequel to Cookies and Breast Milk. Who would ever would have thought?
> 
> Ok so it is here and it will continue. But not in the way you would expect. So i thought. Why not make it more story based. :)
> 
> So i did, i did some world building in this and i decided on what to do to Yang and Blake. I was torn either way cause both options was great! But i thought this would be much more fun!
> 
> Now if you all know of[moonpunch101](https://aryion.com/g4/user/moonpunch101)'s RWBY vore interactive series on Aryion. I am thinking of doing the same thing but making it different.
> 
> For one i'll just have prey polls. So some will let you pick who will be the prey but others would be just to give me ideas on what to do.
> 
> I'll be updating this with a poll soon. Only once i get some comments on people's thoughts on this.
> 
> Lastly each pred will only be able to vore in one way. That and i [i]might[/i] include cock vore if the [i]extremely rare[/i] mood [i]strikes[/i] me but first i got a question. My first polls. Actually.
> 
> [The only way for cock vore to be included in Cookies and breast milk is for the male pred to have breast balls. Are you willing to compromise?](https://www.strawpoll.me/16436256)


	3. Chapter 3

**Cookies and Breast Milk! 3**

 

Walking out into the bullhead. Ruby continue to talk with Weiss for a bit. “Looks like you really need to relax.” Pyrrha’s voice grabbed her attention as the two looked out the windows to see the waters.

“Yeah… I do.” Ruby forced a smile. Ruby leaned onto the railing.

Weiss felt her body getting smashed against the glass. She mentally blushes as she felt her milk sloshing around in her soft body. Ruby was resting on the railing with both arms crossed.

“Pyrrha.” Ruby spoke up making Pyrrha hum a go on as she turned to look at her friend. Ruby started to talk with her friend but as she did. Blake was stirring in her womb.

Slowly Blake would open her eyes to hopefully see light but inside. She was just greeted with near blackness. Her body was all curled up as she shifted slightly. She blinked and looked around and slowly the darkness vanished. But she was still greated by the dark red walls of Ruby's womb. Then her eyes turned and saw something growing out of her belly to connect to her to the pulsing flesh walls.

 _“-And—when i—”_ She heard some muffled voices. Bit by bit she was able to hear who was talking.

 _‘Mommy!’_ Blake smiled she then kicked gently. “Mommy! Can you hear me?” the two voices stopped talking and then she her a response.

“Oh! She is awake! I thought you said they never wake up when we first met?” She heard a strange woman's voice.

“I was exaggerating.” Ruby followed Weiss's suggestion. “They have woken up before.”

 _‘I'm safe in mommy's womb.’_ Blake thought as she leaned her head back.

“I guess Blake woke up.” Ruby smiled. “Don’t worry Blake your fine. I can hear you.”

Her mother's voice brought a smile to her face. “Are you going to make me leave? I like your womb.” Blake rubbed the walls making Ruby blush as she felt the erotic feeling.

Pyrrha left out a laugh. “Guess she doesn’t want to come out.”

Blake heard Ruby reply, “Well… I was hoping to let the out when they woke up… but...”

“Don't have clothes for them?” Pyrrha’s comment confused Blake.

 _‘Clothes? I don't need clothes. I live in mommy’s womb.’_ She thought as she tilted her head and blinked.

“Oh… I never had to think about it cause.” Ruby said.

She got cut off by Pyrrha, “Because you never gave birth. I must say that I never meet a woman. Or girl like you who never gave birth for that matter.”

“I'm a special case.” Ruby simply said.

Blake gently stroked her mommy's womb, but she soon felt something hit her face. She yelped as her sister Yang sleep punched her in the face. Blake's cat ears folded as she hissed. “Ow Yang!”

The two teens stopped and stared at each other. Ruby grunted as she felt Blake shift and moved in belly. Blake grabbed Yang's hand and pushed it down before she smacked Her sibling in the head. “Ow!” Yang cried with some tears I her eyes as she was smacked awake.

“OW!”

Ruby heard her second child cry from inside her womb. She felt her belly shake and wobble. Blushing she felt her body pushing up against Weiss. “Stop fighting.” She ordered her kids as she felt the two pushing each other around making her belly sway too much.

“Sorry mom.” The two chorused.

Pyrrha giggled, she had to close her eyes as she laughed at the sight. “Oh, they seem very lively now that they are awake.”

Ruby felt a sweat drop go down the back of her head. “Y-yeah.

“Well I hope they don't give you too much trouble.” Smiled Pyrrha.

“No, they won't.” Ruby spoke hopeful. She touched her belly to rub it. “Stay quiet for a bit for me you two.”

“Ok mommy,” Ruby heard Yang speak.

 _‘Yang calling me mother is going to be weird to get used too.’_ Ruby thought. _“Weiss. They woke up.”_

 _“They did?!”_ Weiss perked up joyfully. _“Do they remember?”_

 _“No, they called me mommy.”_ Ruby replied. Weiss went speechless. “I can't wait to get the arcade.” Ruby smiled at Pyrrha. “I need to blow off some steam.”

She nodded, “Same to a point. I just need to relax.”

 _“Ruby you need the find a way, so I am not stuck in this silence. It's maddening.”_ Weiss demanded.

 _“Don't worry Weiss I will. I can't let my best friend be stuck as breasts.”_ Ruby reassured her friend.

 _‘Even if I must be stuck as breast…’_ Weiss thought. _‘I need to be able to hear what she can… otherwise I'll just… go crazy.’_

 

 

Once they landed, it didn’t take long for the two to find where the game corner was. But they both had to walk and as they did. Ruby felt that her body was getting starred at, mostly Weiss. Since she was swaying so seductively with Ruby even trying. Weiss blushed again as she felt her milk sloshing around.

Meanwhile inside of Ruby's womb. Yang looked around the flesh chamber. “augh so bored…”

“How can you be bored?” Blake asked her.

“I got nothing to do… and I don’t have my handheld.” Yang huffed. Her water and moister proof handheld were left back in Ruby’s dorm.

“Then just rest.” Blake said as she seemed to pull out a small device out of no-where.

The screen on the device instantly light up the womb. But was unable to pierce through Ruby’s womb. However, Yang blinked and turned to look at the device.

“Hey!” She reached out to try to grab it. “No fair! Why do you have yours!” She pushed against he womb to tackle her.

 

Ruby stopped and grunt, “Ow!” She rubbed her sore belly. “Stop it.” She warned her kids. _“We just got to the arcade and they just had to start fighting.”_

 _“I bet it was Yang who started it.”_ Weiss told her host. _“Even before all of this she would be such a problem starter.”_

Ruby blushed and sternly spoke in a firm tone. “Yang, Blake stop fighting… it’s harming me.”

“Sorry momma.” They said at once.

As Ruby was scolding her kids. Her friend was walking up to the doors of the arcade. It was when she was reaching for the handle did she stop to turn and giggle at her friend. “They are so active.” She noted. “Think you can control them?”

“Yes.” Ruby remarked a bit annoyed. _‘I can control my own kids…’_ Her mind halted for a few. _‘My kids? Why did I just think of them as my kids!’_ Ruby shook her head. She walked up to her Spartan friend. “I can. Let's just go in.” She passed her sighing friend. Pyrrha nodded and walked in right behind her.

Inside the neon themed arcade there was and emerald haired girl that was playing a shooting arcade game. One about a zoo park of Grimm. That got loose. Her dark red eyes pulled the toy gun’s sights as she kept killing the grim. She almost got to clear a level time one of the random grim attacked and killed her. With a tick mark. “That was just unfair.” She muttered under her breath.

She stopped playing the game and looked over hers shoulders back to the door to see Ruby and Pyrrha walk on into the arcade. The medium brown skinned girl shifted and watched the two walk in. The girl was were some white shorts with brown legging that got locked to her pants by a belt. Each of her pant legs would reach just up to her start of her shorts.

She had on a short and thin olive colored crop top on. Her name was Emerald, and these two caught her eyes. _‘Silver eyes….’_ She saw Ruby’s eyes. _‘And those tits….’_ She thought in surprise as she looked over to the girl. _‘How could she just get them that big!’_ She thought as she put a hand at her chest. She blew air before starting to come around towards her.

 

“So, what do you want to do first?” Pyrrha asked.

Ruby looked around and saw to their right against the wall was a set of skeet ball games. “Let’s start with these.” She said. Pyrrha nodded and quickly the two started to play.

As they went along and played the game, the two friends talked. While Pyrrha keep on getting some great scores.  Ruby’s shot got decent points. Eventually Ruby felt her belly shake. Her kids were getting too active and forced her breasts to bounce into her arm. Her arm went flying out to the side while the ball flew out of her hand.

“FUCK!” A female voice made both friends jolt in place. Sweat dropped down their face as their skin went white. Slowly they turned to their right to see Emerald staring Ruby down with daggers in her eyes, Pure rage filled her face as one of her eyes twitched. The other one was a huge black eye. “Watch where you are throwing that balloon girl!” She snapped at the silver eyes teen.

“Oh my gosh your eye!” Ruby half covered her face with her hands. “I am so sorry about that!”

“You better be!” Emerald snapped. “I am luckily that my aura was able to keep my eye from being damaged!” She pointed at her eye which was very puffy.

“Look I did not mean it!” Ruby waved her arms with a very flustered face.

“I don’t care! You should know how to move with those fat bags on your chest!” Emerald snapped as she clenched her fists at her hips. “They can’t move on their own! And it’s not like you’re pregnant!” She put a hand in the air.

A tick mark grew over her forehead. “So, what if I am?!” Ruby yelled getting annoyed as she balled a fist. “What does being pregnant have to do with anything?!” She angrily told off the girl.

“Wait you are pregnant?” Emerald felt a sweat drop. Some confusion covered her face as her lips made a waving frown. “You are way too young to be having kids.” Emerald said. She made a hand gesture and looked away with her eyes closed. “You had an abortion. You are too young to be having kids.”

Ruby’s hands dropped to her sides. The red head lost all of her

“That's it!” the mother snapped. “I'm going to fucking kill you!” Raged Ruby.

Emerald opened her eyes to see Ruby completely enraged and just barely held back from mauling her by Pyrrha. “Sorry!” The red head’s voice cracked apologetically. “She is just extremely protective over her Kids.” She nervously laughed.

Weakly Emerald nodded as she paled in her face. Her widening eyes looked at a pulsing tick mark on the mother's forehead. “I… better leave.” She the vanished around the arcade machines.

Weiss cried as she felt her body shaking while steam still shot out of Ruby's ears. _“They what's going on?”_

_“Some bitch just said I should have had Yang and Blake aborted when they were born!”_

“WHAT!” Weiss screamed making Ruby whence as she continued to freak. _“We are not killing them!”_

 _“We?”_ Ruby replied a bit dizzy.

 _“Well I mean you but Ruby! Please do not let them die!”_ Weiss begged. _“You three… are the closest thing to a family that I had.”_ She went quiet after the freak out.

“Ruby are you feeling better?” Pyrrha asked as she continued to hold the girl that stopped thrashing around.

“Yeah… sort of… but if I see her.” Ruby said. “She's going to get it.” She promised as Pyrrha let go of her.

Soon a few hours went by and Pyrrha and Ruby walked out of the arcade with a giant teddy bear in her arms. The thing was as big as she was. “Next time I was the giant stuff kitty.” Ruby told her friend.

“Are they going to be for your kids?” Pyrrha asked. “A few days ago, you said you were wanting to leave them inside your womb.” She told her friend as they walked on the sidewalk.

Unknown to the two, Emerald was trailing them before she stopped as she reaches the block. Frowning, she recalled the young teen mother's reactions. _‘She doesn't react like a teen mother should…’_ She processed as she started to walk in her own direction. _‘She hasn’t given birth to them in years. And why the hell does she get to have such perfect breasts.’_ She thought as she touched her small ones. ‘What makes that silver eyed brat…’ her thoughts and mind halted. _‘Wait silver eyes? Shit I got to tell Cinder.”_

 

 

Emerald soon made her way through the city to get to some apartment building in the city. She weaved through the crowd and made her way up to the apartment. Opening the door, she walked into the standard apartment. She walked right into the living room. Sitting in the couches was Cinder and Mercury. “Cinder.” Emerald called to boss.

Cinder, a long wavy black-haired woman looked over with her amber eyes at her subordinate. She was currently reading her scroll as Mercury watched some TV. Cinder looked up over to her subordinate, “Emerald. You seemed troubled.” She simply stated as she put down her scroll.

Indeed, the girl was. She looked over at her master. “Yes.” She said as she bit her lip a bit. She had stress all over her body. She slowly spoke. “It’s just that I ran into someone.”

“An angry victim that you stole from?” Mercury supplied. Both females looked over to his. “What?” He asked. He pointed at he black eye. “Looks like you were sloppy.”

“Hey, I am luckily my aura was at full!” Snapped Emerald at the male. She gritted her teeth. “I was at an arcade where they threw a skee ball into her eye!”

Mercury started to do some mockery. “Oh! I am just a regular huntress! But I am so weak I got hurt by someone at an arcade.” He put a hand over his eye. “And by some poor civilian.”

“Ok first off jackass.” Emerald yelled at the male. “A she was a huntress!”

Cinder cut into the conversation with an amused face. “Mercury, it was most likely a huntress.” She looked over at the teen with a settle smile. “Most civilians cannot use aura or harm an aura user.”

Shrugging Mercury looked back at the channel he was watching.

Returning her attention to her follower. Cinder asked, “So what about her stood out? Something must have stood out for you to freak out about someone.”

“I ran into a girl… with silver eyes.” That made Cinder’s eyes widen a bit before they returned to normal.

Cinder hummed. “So, you are worried that she might be able to vore then.” She crossed her arms. Slowly Emerald nodded. “But what makes you think that she can even use her eyes?” Cinder pointed out. She smiled, “besides if this girl is not a huntress or can’t even use her powers. Then she is not a problem that we have to deal with.”

Looking a bit shocked, Emerald sighed and put a hand on her arm. “She had mega tits.”

That made Mercury perk up. “So? Doesn’t that info guy have two girls with mega tits working for him?” his words made Cinder nod in agreement. “Last time I saw their nipples touched the floor.” He added.

“I know who you are talking about.” Cinder recalled who he was talking about. “Those two are naturally that big. What makes you think this girl is trouble like you think she is?” Inside of her mind she was starting to think, ‘Even if she has silver eyes. This girl will not harm our plan.’

“I didn’t start to worry till I got to see her from behind.” Emerald started.

“Big ass?”

“No, you dumbass!” Emerald seethed at Mercury. “I couldn’t see how pregnant was till I saw her from behind.” She was leaning a bit forward. “She was apparently pregnant with two.”

Cinder was starting to hum as the gears turned. _‘I see where this is going.’_

“So, what.” Mercury shrugged.

With a deadpanned expression. “I could see the back of her belly. And was reaching her knees! No woman can naturally be that pregnant. Even if they had multiple babies! Or have the kids still be in their woman. Or even that young!” She exclaimed.

“Interesting.” Cinder muttered. “Then it seems like she can vore.” She stated. “That could be trouble. We should take care of this issue.” Using her hands, she lifted herself off the couch. “It would better to remove this protentional threat now.”

 

Meanwhile, both Pyrrha and Ruby were walking through the streets.  The two had to stop as they heard a noise. Pyrrha went white. ‘Oh no…’

“…Not again…” Ruby gulped.

“Crazy fans.” Pyrrha gulped pale.

Ruby gripped her hand and then yanked her friend along with her in a pile of rose petals. “Let’s get out of here!” She led her friend through the alleyway. “This should lose them.” She as they rounded and dipped through a few bends.

“I just saw her go this way!” They heard a voice cry.

“Shit.” Pyrrha cussed. She looked down at her paling friend. Ruby looked down and picked up a few stones. She smiled and then threw a few at a time down the alleyway to make noise.

She grinned and pulled Pyrrha through a path. Which lead them into the docks. “Why are we in the docks?” Pyrrha asked.

“They wouldn’t come here…. I think.” Ruby scratched her cheek as she weakly answered. The two was currently in a ware house.

“So that is the girl Racheal?” A female voicer made the two friend’s head snap up. The two got drawn to the people before them. Ruby looked over at the three. The girl in the middle was a taller woman with short blond hair and red eyes.

She had great curves in the right places and wore some a simple skirt and long sleeve shirt. The girl on her right was a white skinned short girl with bright pink hair and grey eyes.

Then the male on the light was a darker skinned male with black hair.

“Um. Are you fans?” Pyrrha asked a bit hopeful.

“No, not really.” The center girl said. She then vanished and appeared right before Ruby.

‘Fast!’ Both Pyrrha and Ruby thought at the same time as their eyes widened. The woman’s fist instantly collided with Ruby’s head. Sending her right into the wall.

“Ruby!” Pyrrha turned and cried out with worry all over her face. She stopped and turned to look back at the woman next to her. Pyrrha was unable to respond in time as the woman delivered a round house kick to her head. She grunted as she felt her aura drop as it absorbed the attack. She instinctively went to her hip to grab her sheild but froze. _‘Damn it.’_ She thought.

“Leave my friend alone!” The woman slid her eyes to see Ruby flaying through the air with a hard punch incoming. But the thing that shocked the three attackers was that she had her black shotgun gantlet on.

With a loud ringing shot and a high-end impact, the woman was forced away from Pyrrha head first. Ruby grinned as she stood there with her fist pointing down. Her grin dropped as she then felt a chill go down, she didn’t even need to look to know that that male was doing a jumping spinning kick into the side of her head. The pregnant girl found herself getting blasted into a nearby wall hard.

Pyrrha instantly went to block a kick from the male. She panicked as she had to use her other arm to stop another attack from one of the other women. She continued to react and fight back, blocking strike after strike.

Ruby slowly got up and looked up. She then dodged an attack sideways. She grunted as looked at the shorter girl that attacked her. “Why are you attacking us?” She demanded.

“You’re in the way.” The girl told her before she seemed to vanish from sight. Warning bells went off in Ruby’s head. She turned her head just in time to see the woman throw a spinning kick. But too late to react. Ruby got slammed with the foot and flew through the air.

The lone male fluently kicked her into the back wall again. This time almost knocking her out. She went weak as she leaned her back on the wall. She looked up in time to see Pyrrha on the ground out of breath.

“Pyrrha!” She cried as she watched the tall woman standing over Pyrrha’s head. She lifted her dress to show off her naked ass.

Pyrrha weakly look up to see the clean pucker starring her back in the face. Going white, her entire sight when dark red. She let out a muffled scream as her face was engulfed by the woman's anus. It's firm and tight grip, held her face like a vice grip. She started to squire as the backdoor pulsed and gripped her. Pulling her head into the depths of the ass.

Ruby went wide eyed as she tried to fight blacking out. “H… hey...” She muttered as she watched I. Horror as Pyrrha's head and shoulders entered the woman's ass. Her ass and hips started to widen and grow with each pulse of the hyper grip anus.

Kicking her legs hard, Pyrrha tried to pull herself out of the fleshy grip. However, she was not successful as she cried. “Let me out you green haired bitch!” Her words however were muffled as her body entered the predator’s.

This green haired girl grinned as she heard that. _‘Thank you Cinder. For letting me get some prey.’_ The girl behind an illusion thought. She reached down and grabbed the girl's breasts. Giving those small things a squeeze before she used her arms to force her tits into her soccer ball sized ass cheeks.

With a pleasuring gasp she continued to slide her ass over the panicing girl's belly. Forcing her ass to grow even larger to hold such a meal. She then hummed in some bliss as she squatted down, fixing her anus down to grip the invisable girl's waist.

“Pyrrha!” Ruby groaned as she tried to stand up. _‘I will not let… them!’_ But her legs and body gave way as she watched the remainder of her friend being slurped up into the ass of the girl. She blinked a bit before darkness came over her as she passed out.

Emerald stood there groping her own huge ass. “Thank you Cinder for letting me have her.” She grinned as she heard Pyrrha’s voice in the back of her mind. She felt those 1ft round ass cheeks jiggle.

Cinder smiled, “Your welcome. I figured you needed something to eat. Granted I did not know your rear would grow that much.” She said.

Mercury spoke up. “Must be that aura she absorbed.” He crossed his arms but then turned to look over at Ruby. “What are we going to do about her?” He asked.

Meanwhile on the inside of Ruby’s womb, both Blake and Yang had gotten tossed around. Yang had found herself laying on the floor with Blake laying over her. Yang grunted as the two dizzy kids slowly. She muttered, “What’s going on?” She pushed her sister off her body. Blake’s ears flickered.

“quiet.” She clasped her sister’s mouth as the voices of the three attackers leaked into the belly. “Bad guys will hear us.” She whispered into her ear.

“Well I have been thinking.” Cinder said. Her alluring voice spoke with a knowing tone. “We can leave her for now. Emerald changed what she saw so we will not have to worry about her chasing us.”

“If you say so.” Mercury’s voice responded.

“What?” the green haired girl’s voice sounded annoyed. “What are you looking at?”

The lone male asked, “Why the hell are you still groping your ass?”

“I get to having a living ass out of this.” Emerald’s voice smiled. “So, excuse me if I am enjoying this.”

“Are you sure having that girl as your ass won’t backfire?” Mercury laughed.

“No, she can only talk to me.” Emerald’s annoyed voice remarked.

“Enough you two. You can talk about Emerald’s new ass later. But we need to get going.”

The male asked. “Shouldn’t we take care of her?”

‘Mom!’ The two kids realized. The two looked at each other with wide eyes.

“No. We can leave her alone for now. If she gets involved, then we will remove her.”

 

Soon Yang’s and Blake’s world of sound went silent.  They heard nothing after the sounds of foot steps left the room. “I think they are gone.” Yang said pushing Blake’s hand away from her mouth.

“I think so.” Blake said. “Mom? Are you ok?” She reached out and rubbed the walls of their mother. But their mother did not stir. They just heard the familiar sounds of her heart beat.

“Think she is sleeping?” Asked Yang.

Her cat ears lowered. “I don’t know…”

“I’m scared.” Cried Yang scared.

“We are fine. We are in mommy's womb,” Blake told her sister.

“Ok… so we need to wait?’ She asked. Blake nodded in response before she took out her handheld again.

 

Slowly Ruby came to.  She groaned as she opened her heavy eyes and looked around. She felt her body aching, slowly memories of what just happened flooded her mind. She bolted upright, making her Weiss jiggle.

 _“About time you came to.”_ Weiss's voice spoke in Ruby's mind.

 _“Weiss! Why were you so quiet?”_ Ruby asked worried.

 _“I got knocked out by all of your bouncing me around.”_ Weiss told her host. _“I'm not used to this damn body!”_

Ruby ggot flustered as she replied. _“Sorry Pyrrha and I was just attacked.”_ Ruby stood up and looked around. “Where did they go?” She panicked. She looked in all directions till she froze as she looked in the distance before her to see all Pyrrha’s clothes laying on the ground.

 _“What is going on?”_ Asked a worried Weiss.

“They vored Pyrrha! She’s gone.” Cried Ruby she said shaking.

“They took auntie Pyrrha!?” The kids yelled. The two looked at each other. “Whats vore?”

Ruby paused, _“Um Weiss… what should I tell them?”_ She asked.

 _“What?”_ Weiss replied.

_“The kids…. Blake and Yang asked what Vore is.”_

_“… just tell them it’s a bad thing.”_ Weiss slowly replied. Then she instantly tacked on. _“And tell them to never talk about vore.”_

Gulping, Ruby sighed. “It’s just something bad… either way… Pyrrha is gone….”

In her womb both Blake and Yang went silent. While Ruby started to get water in her eyes and her legs started to go weak. In just a minute Ruby fell to her knees. “Pyrrha… we’ll never see her again…”

Yang spoke out, “Didn’t they say something silly?” She asked Blake.

Blake looked at her. “What?” Her face was full of confusion. “But she is gone.”

“But I thought they said something silly. She’s that girl ass?” Yang tilted her head. She knew it was a bad word, but mommy didn’t yell.

The mother’s eyes slowly widened and shook, “Weiss… do you think they… did to Pyrrha. What they did to you?”

Weiss sighed. _“What? Why are you talking about my position?”_ She asked a bit annoyed. But she started to process what Ruby told her. _“So, she is like me? You might be able to save her. We need to ask Professor Ozpin and Professor GoodWitch.”_

Ruby nodded and slowly got to her feet. “But… how are they going to help us find those three.” She sighed and rubbed her head. “I better tell Professor GoodWitch.” She started to pull out her scroll.

“Mommy, they said they look different.” Blake said making Ruby freeze.

Yang then added, “Yeah. And that you see something different…. I think some girl named Emerald got her.”

“Mom. You seem… sad.” Blake rubbed her mother’s inner walls. “Did we do something wrong?” She asked.

Ruby put a hand on her belly softly and looked down. “No. You gave mommy hope.” She smiled softly, _‘Hopefully we can get Pyrrha back and free.’_ She thought.

 Looking down at the scroll she opened the contacts to call her Teacher. “Professor.” She held a still panicked voice. “I need your help!”

 _“Ruby. What is the matter?”_ She heard her master asked.

“Pyrrha… she gone.” She said slowly. Ruby waited for the words to sink into Professor Goodwitch. “Some girl anal vored her!” Ruby cried through the scroll. The sounds of clatter filled Ruby’s ear. Waiting a few painful seconds for a response she felt a sweat drop roll over her forehead.

“Ruby. You need to come back here NOW.” Glynda demanded. “We are going to talk about this right away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes
> 
> This took longer to write then I wanted to. But I am glad I got it done. I had most of it done after I released the last chapter. It then took a while to write most of it and the last part of this was not very easy but, overall I am very happy with this. And thank you MoonPunch for proof reading.
> 
> Now this is going to be the last chapter for this series for now, so I can focus on other things. I have a total of three polls, one of which with impact the story, the second one will help me decide on something. Finally, the last one is just for me to use to brain storm ideas for the series. You’d be amazed at how poll results on those kinds of polls help me.
> 
> One of them is about the cock vore. I would love to add all five vores since I never wrote a story with all before. And I am very picky/selective about such vore. So in order to make it enjoyable for me I would need to make it a hybrid vore of sorts. Let me explain it and you can then answer the poll and ask questions about it.
> 
> So, if I include it my way, then male predators would only be able to do two vore types otherwise (Oral and Anal). So, this would let males of three vore types. And I would let Futa’s be in the story. But it requires the futa girl or the male to have one thing which would make it more of a hybrid vore.
> 
> First, if males can cock vore then they would end up getting breasts for balls for cock voring a girl. That means if they cock vore a girl, their nuts transform into breasts. Personally, I think it would be funny to see Jaune end up like this. :D
> 
> On the other hand, a futa would only have a dick and cock vores a prey but instead of sending them into a pair of balls, they would go up into the female’s womb. Etc. Those are my ideas of how to add them in a way to make them enjoyable for me.
> 
> I’ll leave the polls up for a while till I feel like my other works got some good progress.  And while I brain storm ideas for this story series as well. So please comment of the story!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **The Polls**
> 
>  
> 
> [The only way for cock vore to be included in Cookies and breast milk is for the male pred to have breast balls and futas to have prey go into their womb through the rod. Are you willing to compromise?](https://www.strawpoll.me/16436256)
> 
>  
> 
> Yes fine. If that's the only way I can have cock vore  
> No
> 
> I would love to add this for people as this’ll let the series have a little of everything and mix things up. So depending on the poll results and comments on the idea will help me make up my mind on what to do.
> 
>  
> 
> Should Yang Rose and Blake Rose remember their past life?  
> Decided!
> 
> So those two will decide what happens in the story but I got a poll for fun and feed back because no one seems to like to comment.
> 
>  
> 
> [For Cookies and Breast Milk who do you want to see be vored?](https://www.strawpoll.me/16520948)
> 
>  
> 
> Cinder  
> Raven  
> Qrow  
> Emerald  
> Coco  
> Ren  
> Nora  
> Sun  
> Gwen  
> May  
> Kali  
> Neopolitan  
> Miltia  
> Melanie  
> Jaune

**Author's Note:**

> This took too long to write but damn I should have made that Focus Music play list sooner! This I started a while ago but never got to finish this. Now I am so damn happy to get it done. This came up a while ago. The idea that is and I just had to write it as I never saw anyone write something like this. So I feel like this is the first of it’s kind! And to be honest I love breast vore so Its why I wrote this.  
> Also, I left this open to a sequel but I got no idea if I will write it. But if I do. It’ll be more of an epilogue chapter. Just wrapping a few things up. But a true sequel might be able to happen if I get the right motivation to write it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
